Hello
by CutelittleMouseygirl
Summary: About my Oc's tragic past. What if five-year-old Maria-Gem were to do the worst...


_**Mouseygirl: I read too many Angsty fics… *sniff* poor Shadow…**_

_**Maria-Gem: So your solution is to write your first ever Tragedy fic… about me?**_

_**Mouseygirl: Yeah, pretty much.**_

_**Maria-Gem: … Am I gonna die?**_

_**Mouseygirl: Probably.**_

_**Maria-Gem: Eep… Either way, Mouseygirl does not own any characters except me and the other Little Heroes.**_

* * *

_**Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again**_

The bell rang and five-year-old Maria-Gem slowly walked towards the other kindergarteners. She felt numb all over. So numb that she didn't feel the cold winter rain coursing over her head, trickling into her large, drooping ears, rushing down the collar of her jacket, soaking the pretty red blouse. The teachers were motioning to her, but she didn't bother to look up, or speed her pace. Maria-Gem flashed back to the night before.

_Maria-Gem hugged her mother close to her to keep out the cold of the Westopolis winter night. Her father was still at work and would've been for another hour if disaster hadn't struck. A fire. At first Maria-Gem thought it was her sister, Sapphire whistling in her sleep. But then the little black hedgebat realized that the noise was too shrill for her sister. She'd also heard that noise when her father, Shadow had tried (and failed) to cook the kids dinner one night. He'd told them that if they ever heard that noise again, get out of the house. Maria-Gem realized something once she and her mother were outside. Sapphire wasn't! "NOOOO!!!" was the cry that escaped the girl's mouth._

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello**_

**Daddy didn't even try to help out. He told me "they can't do anything… She isn't breathing." I knew that my little sissy had it! Now I talk to myself cuz none of the other kid will. All that flashes in my mind is "She's gone for good" I can't stop thinking about it… **

_**If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**_

**I can't write yet, so Daddy got me a "talky diary" I just talk to it. I think it would blow up if I tried to tell it how sad I am. So I said that Sapphire got hurt in the fire, and she'll be fine. I try to keep the smile on my face, but it's not easy. I keep telling my self "It's just a bad dream, Maria-Gem… you'll wake up soon." But I can't do it forever.**

_**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry**_

**Daddy and Mommy took me to see a "sigh-kite-trist" I told her I'm not broken, I don't need to go to the doctor. I told him that I have a knife in my pocket right now, and I'll kill one of us if he tries to give me a pokey. Mommy says that I'm not asleep. Hmph. I know it's just a bad dream, and when I wake up, Sapphire will be back. **

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday**_

**This weekend I went to a funeral. Sapphire's funeral. I just cried the whole time. I know now I'm not asleep. I really am watching them bury my sister. I take out the knife. I know that this will be my last entry.**

Maria-Gem shut her talk-to-me diary and took out her knife. She let tears fall freely as she pointed the knife at her chest. She thought about her sister. With a quick movement she thrust the knife into her heart. She gasped at the sudden pain, but still it was somewhat comforting.

"I'll be with you soon, Sapphy… Goobye Mommy… Goobye, Daddy." She whispered as the blood coursed down her white blouse. Blood the same color as her eyes, glazed over with pain. She thought briefly of the winter rain in the schoolyard. No. This wetness would bring relief. Relief from her tortured existence. Maria-Gem collapsed onto her pink bedroom carpet, into a gruesome patch of blood-soaked pink fiber. Shadow later went in to call his daughter for supper, but found her lifeless body in the middle of a pool of blood.

"No… she didn't… NOOOO!!!!!" Shadow screamed at the ceiling. The noise brought Rouge in.

"Shadow… What… N-no… Maria-Gem!" Rouge went and held her daughter's body close. "Shadow, do you know what happened?"

"She stabbed herself. See all the blood. She's with her sister now. That's all she wanted. She's gone. For good. Oh God…"

_**Mouseygirl: I should probably try to get out of this emo mood… Ick.**_

_**Maria-Gem: I can't believe you made this happen!**_

_**Mouseygirl: (didn't notice Maria-Gem) My first Tragedy story ever…**_


End file.
